


Después de la guerra…¿Qué?

by Sempiterno



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempiterno/pseuds/Sempiterno
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde que atracaron el banco y salieron con vida, ahora deben enfrentarse una vida “normal”. Varias historias inspiradas en los distintos personajes de la casa de papel, aunque principalmente Palermo y Helsinki.No existen suficientes historias sobre ellos. Gracias.
Relationships: Bogotá/Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez, Denver | Daniel Ramos/Mónica Gaztambide, Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Raquel Murillo / Profesora | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 23
Kudos: 23





	1. Mañanas.

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña reflexión de Palermo y su nueva vida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña reflexión de Palermo y su nueva vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no son míos, no soy dueña de nada. Todos los derechos son de:
> 
> Vancouver Media
> 
> Atresmedia
> 
> Netflix

Palermo tentó con sus manos, buscando entre el espacio de la cama, el otro cuerpo que en teoría tendría que estar a su lado pero no, vacío, con un gran suspiro y una lentitud impropia de él, abrió los ojos, su vista no mejoro demasiado después del incidente en el atraco, pestañeo rápido varias veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y decidió levantarse. 

Su mudaron hace unos meses, Martin no se acostumbraba, el nuevo ático era impresionante pero las grandes ventanas eran un infierno para él, se había tropezado tantas veces con la cómoda que Mirko la movió a otro sitio, llevaba un pijama blanco cómodo y fresco, hacía calor y mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa descalza, se dio cuenta que tendría que comprar cortinas para tapar los rayos de sol.  
Mirko alias “osito” por Martin estaba haciendo el desayuno en la cocina, Martin hacia maquetas de edificios y Mirko se dedicaba a leer y cocinar. Una buena manera de pasar los rotos muertos.

Martin aspiro el aroma y por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía decir que era extremadamente feliz.

-Buenos días, grandullón- Martin se acercó y le dio una palmada en el trasero, después se sentó en la isla de la cocina enfrente de él.

-Buenos días- dijo Helsinki quien se rio por el comportamiento de su novio-hoy estas de buen humor ¿a qué se debe?-dejo el plato y la taza de café mientras se sentaba.

-Solo es un día que ha salido el sol, mi osito y… te extraño cuando no estas a mi lado- Palermo miraba por la venta, Mirko subió una ceja ante la contestación.

-¿y?

-No quiero ir a el bautizo-lo dijo con tanta decisión que Mirko solo podía reír.

-Soy el padrino, Martin, no puedo faltar.

Martin resoplo ante la respuesta de su novio y con ojos suplicantes lo intento una vez más, Mirko solo negó con la cabeza. Helsinki no iba a ceder y Palermo se rendiría tarde o temprano.

Después cuando están listos para irse, Martin solo podía pensar que su nueva vida era una euforia constante y que la hija de Nairobi estaba condenada, no por su Osito sino por la madrina, quien era Tokio. Al fin y al cabo su familia era una mezcla de nombres y personalidades que por obra del destino o de Salva se habían reunido y había funcionado.

Palermo le dio un beso y comprendió que ni todo el dinero, oro y obras de arte podría compararse con el brazo de Mirko sobre sus hombros, rumbo junto a ver a su familia otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y dialecto, gracias por leer.
> 
> Estoy empezando en esto.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	2. Bienvenido a la familia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no son mios, no soy dueña de nada. Todos los derechos son de:  
> Vancouver Media  
> Atresmedia  
> Netflix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos vuelven a encontrarse, Palermo y Tokio siguen en guerra. Nairobi solo quiere un bautizo en paz y estar con su familia.

Palermo se acomodó las gafas de sol, llevaban un día entero de viaje hasta la villa de Salva, solo la utilizaba para las reuniones del grupo, estaba alejado y era enorme. La última vez que había estado allí, tuvo una disputa con el grupo, hace tres años cuando Nairobi y Bogotá se casaron y su osito les dijo que estaban viviendo juntos como una pareja estable. La cosa no fue muy bien y Martin había evitado a toda costa las futuras reuniones, no era un cobarde, pero los comentarios a sus espaldas eran demasiado para él y las amenazas no ayudaban.

Mirko iba y venía cada pocos meses, no le presionó para que volviera hasta en este momento, la verdad es que el gigante le tomo empeño convencerá Martin para que accediera, hasta el punto de no volver a tocarle, en el amor y la guerra todo vale, que gran razón tenían.

El bautizo tuvo lugar en una pequeña iglesia, llegaron justo a tiempo y ahora estaban medio borrachos celebrando el nuevo encuentro. Mónica y Denver se restregaban al son de la música, Bogotá discutía alguna cosa de animales con Marsella, su Mirko estaba con Tokio y Nairobi riéndose del cura, Lisboa hablaba con Rio de algo serio porque el joven estaba mirando su copa y él estaba con Salva, sentado mientras se actualizaban mutuamente.

-¿Cómo es el nuevo piso?-pregunto Sergio mientras se limpiaba las gafas.

-Me he caído por las escaleras cinco veces, he tropezado con la misma cómoda que Helsi la ha quitado de su sitio y las ventanas son horribles- bebió un trago de su copa.

-¿Por qué no os mudáis de nuevo?- Salva volvió a fijar su mirada en Lisboa, tenía un sexto sentido solo para ella.

-Porque la vecina de enfrente se ha enamorado de Helsi, la del tercero de mí y las vistas son preciosas.

Ante la respuesta el profesor se rio y poco después Palermo lo siguió.

-Así que las razones son, unos romances inexistentes y unas vistas que no puedes apreciar, buenos argumentos.-El profe le miro y brindo con Martin.

-La verdadera razón es que la cama es espaciosa y Helsi es muy grande.

Salva y Martin empezaron a morirse de la risa, llevando a los integrantes a mirarlos con curiosidad, todos se acercaron lentamente para descubrir que les pasaba.

-¿Qué hace tanta gracia?-Tokio pregunto con su sonrisa gatuna.

Palermo se incorporó bastante rápido, mientras que Salva seguía destornillándose en la mesa.

-Le estaba comentado al profe que mi nueva vivienda la detesto pero…-corto al mirar a Helsi- tiene unas vistas asombrosas.

-Pero si estas medio ciego, que más te da-Tokio se rio y todos la miraron.

-Al menos tengo alguien quien me haga boom boom ciao - argumento Palermo, riéndose.

-Sí, un polvo por pena porque eres un demente- soltó ella.

Todos miraban la batalla, la música seguía sonando pero en un estado de fondo, Palermo estaba a un metro de Tokio, quien se movía muy segura de sí misma. El profesor enterró cualquier rencor entre el grupo comentado que habían hecho historia y que hora eran todos familias, Nairobi fue la primera en abrazar y felicitar a Palermo por dejar todo su lado oscuro y le dedico un brindis con una amenaza para advertirle que se tragaría sus cojones si le rompiera el corazón a su Helsi, los demás acepto a Martin como uno más aunque fue difícil al principio. Solo Tokio parecía que seguía sosteniendo el hacha de guerra.

Nairobi fue quien rompió la tensión:

-Parad los dos de una maldita vez, es el bautizo de mi hija y quiero una fiesta en paz, Helsi llévate a Palermo a dar un paseo y Tokio, mi amor, ven a mi lado, tenemos que hablar.

Helsinki tomo de la muñeca a Palermo y se lo llevo arrastras a su habitación.

-Empezó ella- Se soltó del agarre de su osito.

-Lo se.

Mirko tiro de Martin y se abrazaron, Martin era más bajo que el así que era fácil envolver sus brazos.

-¿Estarías mejor sin mí?-susurro Palermo.

-¿Tú lo estarías?-Mirko lo miro y sonrió.

-He arruinado el bautizo, te arruinare Mirko, ya lo veras- se soltó de sus brazos.

-Adelante, a ver si lo consigues tú- lo envolvió por detrás- Te quiero Martin.

Martin miro hacia arriba y contesto::

-¿Por qué eres tan grande?.

Mirko solo se rio y Martin supo que podía arruinar todos los eventos familiares, ser odiados por todos, autodestruirse, Mirko estaría a su lado y estar con el significaba estar a salvo del mundo y sobre todo de sí mismo. Podría acostumbrarse a eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y dialecto, gracias por leer.
> 
> Estoy empezando en esto. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	3. El color verde.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martín tiene que lidiar con su vecina nueva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no son míos, no soy dueña de nada. Todos los derechos son de:  
> Vancouver Media.  
> Atresmedia.  
> Netflix.

Música, Martín adoraba la música, era una forma de evadir la realidad, después de todo los sucesos ocurridos durante su vida, la música era su tranquilidad.

Estaba en su estudio, haciendo una maqueta del puente de San Francisco, escuchando a Julieta Venegas mientras unía los trozos, era una buena forma de matar el tiempo, Mirko estaba fuera haciendo la compra y él simplemente se refugió en su estudio hasta su vuelta, hasta que llamaron al timbre. Normalmente él no abría a nadie y su osito llevaba llaves, así que con un suspiro bajo y abrió la puerta.

Ella. 

La nueva vecina de enfrente era muy simpática y Mirko era un trozo de pan, los dos se habían congeniado muy rápido sin embargo Martín tenía una opinión muy diferente de su relación, ella estaba interesada en mantener un romance con Helsinki pero su novio no se había dado cuenta todavía. Él no era celoso, sabía perfectamente que solo él, podría dar a Mirko todo lo que necesitaba tanto físicamente como emocionalmente por eso no resultaba una amenaza, todavía.

Martín sonrió a su vecina, se llamaba Sofía era una de esas personas que siempre estaba sonriendo, llevaba un vestido con un escote pronunciado y una bandeja llena de magdalenas glaseadas. Martín no le caiga mal, solo era que algo no le daba buena espina, era profesora de inglés en un colegio privado, se había divorciado hace poco y le encantaba viajar y los idiomas. Conclusión, iba detrás de su novio desde que él muy buenachon le ayudo a mudarse. Mirko era exótico, era un hombre fuerte y tierno. La perfecta combinación. 

-Matias que bueno verte- levantó la cabeza por la puerta - ¿Está Hans?

\- No, ha salido- Martín iba a cerrar de un portazo pero se detubo- ¿Magdalenas?

-Si, es la receta que me dio el otro día, quería que las probará- sonrió- ¿Sabes a qué hora va a volver?

-Lo siento pero no, pero- cogiendo la bandeja- puedo decirle que has pasado y le diré que esto es tuyo. 

-gra...- Martín cerró la puerta.

Palermo miro la bandeja, cogió una magdalena, la giro unas cuantas veces antes de morderla, era de vanilla con el glaseado de chocolate, estában deliciosas así que Martín hizo lo más razonable, tirarlas a la basura. Volvió a su estudio y subió la música.

Mirko llegó unas horas más tarde, quería hacer el plato favorito de su enamorado, cuando estaba poniendo las cosas en su respectivo sitios divisio una bandeja, no era suya y Martín no frecuentaba la cocina, pero era un hombre bastante esquisito en algunos aspectos. Así que la guardo, tal vez era un nuevo regalo, fue cuando estaba preparando la cena cuando vio la basura, saco una magdalena y suspiro. 

-Sofia.

La música estaba a todo volumen cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y vio a Martín sentado a poca distancia de su nueva obra, se encontraba apoyado en sus brazos.  
Mirko apagó la música, Palermo se dio cuenta de su presencia y se incorporó de inmediato, le dejó la magdalena enfrente de él y espero.

-¿Has estado haciendo dulces, osito?- contestó el, lo más inocentemente posible.

-No, parece ser una receta...- Mirko contestó lo más tranquilo posible.

Martín todo los ojos y le cortó en seco:

\- Ha venido buscándote y ofreciendo azúcar y su cuerpo ¿Que querías que hiciera?- se levantó y se situó a un metro de él.

\- Es nuestra vecina y...

-Ya. Debo compartirme como un buen ciudadano, dejar que te meta la lengua hasta la campanilla o que ella te reciba desnuda con la crema pastelera en mano...-Mirko lo rodeó con los brazos y le levantó la cara.

-¿Celoso?- susurro Helsinki.

-De esa desesperada que solo busca un polvo...- Mirko le cortó con un beso.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y los dos se miraron.

-Como sea ella de nuevo le clavo en ...-se besaron de nuevo, dejando a un Palermo confundido.

-Se bueno- Helsinki se separó de él, dejándole cruzando de brazos y maldiciendo en voz baja.

Bajando rápidamente y cogiendo la bandeja, abrió la puerta, Sofía estaba de nuevo con la misma actitud y aspecto.

-¡Hans! Por fin, ¿Has recibido los pasteles?- dijo ella, acicalandose el pelo.

-Si, toma la bandeja- se la entrego.

-¿Te lo has comido todos? - dijo extrañada.

-No... Lo he guardado, no queremos cosas que no son nuestras, ya sabes, por si olvidamos 

-Por cierto he visto un concurso de comida india que parece interesante, podíamos asistir los dos juntos, será divertido.

\- Hemm...Palermo hubiera respondido una burrada como estoy muy ocupado haciendo gemir a mi novio, o alguna otra cosa parecida, pero él quería ser educado.   
Y si iba, Palermo haría vudú a Sofía o algo peor.- creo que estoy ocupado.

\- ¿y un café?- Sofía intento ligar, no le fue muy bien.

Entonces Martín levantó la voz:

-!Tiene pareja, así que piérdete! 

Sofía quedó en shock ante la declaración de Martín.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien? - su voz sonaba decepcionada.

-Si.-dijo Mirko intentado mirar a otro lado.

-La invitación sigue en pie- Sofía se giró para irse- nos vemos.

Helsinki cerró la puerta y miro a Martín, había bajado y estaba sentado mientras que sus dedos retumbaban en la mesa, esperando para atacar, se acercó y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Todo bien, pequeño?- pregunto mientras sonreía.

-Sabes, Shakespeare narro los celos como un mounstro de ojos verdes, y yo particularmente tengo los ojos verdes.- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿La matarás mientras duerme?¿O tal vez la víctima seré yo?- lo imitó.

Martín lo miro de arriba a bajo y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Eres mío,gordo, porque si me entero que...-Helsi mi lo empujó hacia sus brazos.

\- ¿Y tú eres mío?-Martin le contempló por unos minutos y después entero su rostro en su pecho.

Mirko se aseguró de abrazarlo bien, era su particular tormenta pero ya sabéis el dicho, después de la tormenta viene la calma.

«¡Oh, mi señor, cuidad con los celos! Es el monstruo de ojos verdes que se divierte con la vianda que le nutre.»   
(el moro de venecia» de William Shakespear.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y dialecto, gracias por leer.
> 
> Estoy empezando en esto.


	4. La vigilia del crepúsculo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos juegan un partido de fútbol, las chicas montan una fiesta solo ellas y Palermo sube la temperatura con Helsinki pero se ha olvidado de algo importante.
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo contenido subido de tono, así que espero que este bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no son míos, no soy dueña de nada. Todos los derechos son de:  
> Vancouver Media  
> Atresmedia  
> Netflix

Sergio pitó un penalti para el equipo de Denver, estaban jugando al fútbol todo el género masculino menos Palermo, por su condición de campo visual. Estaba parado junto al profesor quién era el árbitro y cada pocos minutos le narraba como iba los equipos. Palermo duro medio partido, después fue dentro por culpa del calor, dejando a Salva entre una discusión por una tarjeta amarilla.

El género femenido estaba en la cocina planeando su noche de chicas, estaban muy emocionadas al respectos, ya que los hombres estarían muy cansados y no son los únicos en divertirse hoy. Invitaron a Martín por educación, pero el declinó la oferta, alegando que prefería dormir que estar hablando de la incontigencia de sus parejas, pero en realidad tenía otros planes y en ellos incluían a su osito y nadie mas.

La cena fue agradable, contaron las pullas de la tarde, la revancha del equipo perdedor y sobre todo los himnos inventados por el equipo vencedor con una pizca de chulería. La adrenalina del evento poco a poco se fue apagando y el ruido dio paso a un silencio que duro pocos munutos. Las chiscas estaban de fiesta.

Martín se miro al espejo, quería parecer lo mas sexy posible, deseaba dar a su osito un premio único y especial así que con una sonrisa picarona salió del baño. Martín tenía ropa, mucha ropa, para él la aperencia lo era todo, Mirko tenia solo lo necesario, pero en este caso Palermo solo utilizaba su ropa interior.

Mirko se encontraba sentado esperando a su novio para acurrucarse, el cansancio se estaba apoderado de su cuerpo pero está noche no iba a irse tan temprano a dormir, se abrió la puerta del baño, con movimiento de caderas y una canción tatarreada, se subió a la cama y se sentó en sus rodillas mientras le besaba. 

-¿Estás muy cansado, osito?- dijo Martín en voz baja a su oído.

\- Nunca para tí- contesto Mirko, sus manos se posaron en sus caderas.

La ropa se deslizó rápidamente quedando solo su ropa interior, la temperatura de la habitación subía rápidamente y no era lo único, Mirko recorrió con besos desde su clavícula hasta su ombligo, sus manos recorrían sus caderas hasta llegar a sus glúteos y allí le dio un apretón, Martín gemía en respuesta a todos sus actos. 

-¿Dónde está...? - Mirko susurro a su oreja.

Palermo maldijo en voz alta y se despegó de su amante, se lo había olvidado. Con rapidez, se puso la bata y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, un Helsinki confundido pregunto:

\- ¿A dónde vas...?- la frase se cortó por el portazo que dio al salir Palermo.

Martín con bata y descalzo, pensó en como podría dar solución a su problema o mejor dicho quién, Salva no tendría ese contratiempo, Denver seguramente tampoco, Bogotá esperaba que no y Marsella no iba a preguntarle. La única opción factible era seguir la música.

Llamo a la puerta y espero, Mónica con unas gafas de sol enormes y un sombrero con purpurina le abrió la puerta.

-!Palermo! - gritó para hacerse oír por encima de la musica- has venido, pasa y tomate algo.

El lado femenino de la casa estaba en la habitación de Tokio, todas llevaban puesto sombreros brillantes, gafas de sol muy grandes, boas de plumas o collares de distintas piedras, sostenían un vaso de plástico con alguna sustancia de alcohol, Lisboa se encontraba sentada admirando como Narobi y Tokio bailaban al ritmo del compás. Al verlo todas gritaron su nombre.

Narobi le ofreció una copa y Tokio ponía su cara de asesina mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Quieres una copa? -pregunto Mónica.

-¿Dónde has dejado a Helsi?- dijo Narobi mientras le rodeaba por los hombros.

-Durmiendo, el partido le ha dejado noqueado- miro el contenido del vaso.

-Denver y Cincinnati cayeron redondos cuando tocaron el colchón- comento Estocolmo.

-Igual que mí Bogotá, por eso vamos ha hacer un desmadre- subió el vaso para hacer un brindis - !por la madre que nos parió!.

Todas bebieron mientras gritaban salud y se destornilaban de risa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Tokio.

-Tokio recuerda lo que hablamos- contesto Narobi quién seguía junto a Palermo.

-Pues la verdad me preguntaba, ¿Si tendríais...crema? - pregunto él.

Todas se miraron entre sí.

-¿Tú usas crema?- pregunto sorprendida Tokio.

-Si,es buena para las cicatrices- señalo hacia su cara- ya sabéis, las que me hice en el atraco.

-Yo he traido, pero últimamente Cincinnati tiene el sueño muy ligero y no sé dónde está, algunas cosas no las he sacado todavía de las maletas- sugerio Mónica- ¿Tú tienes Narobi?.

-Aunque no lo creáis es todo natural- dijo Narobi, girando la cabeza para enseñar su rostro- ¿Tokio?.

\- yo no uso potingues- se terminó su copa y emitió una sonrisa gatuna- parece que te has quedado sin crema, que lastima.

\- Yo tengo- Lisboa se levantó - espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo.

Raquel se fue hacia su habitación, dejando a Palermo terminado su copa. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con un bote de crema.

-Toma, puedes quedartelo, tengo otro medio empezado y no lo terminare- se lo tendió a Martin- espero que te sirva.

-Muchas gracias- él sonrió, examinando el producto- es perfecta para mí piel, gracias.

Con la crema en mano se despidió de todas y se encaminó a su cuarto. Las chicas no suplicaron mucho, Palermo era a veces difícil de tratar y no querían presionarlo.

\- ¿Creéis que dice la verdad? - pregunto Tokio cuando se marchó.

-¿Para qué quiere una crema sino es para eso?- contesto Mónica.

-Y yo que sé, es un sádico- respondió Tokio.

-Si, va a matar a Helsi con un bote de crema- Narobi le tendió otra copa a Tokio- le trata bien y no se está comportando como un capullo, por lo tanto que más da lo que haga con eso.

Martin cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, Mirko estaba en la mismo posición que le había dejado, le lanzó la crema, se quitó la bata y salto a la cama. Mirko lo tumbó en el colchón, encima de él y empezó a besarle por todo el cuerpo. 

-¿Dónde estabas?- dijo su osito entre beso y beso.

\- Consiguiendo algo para que...- Helsinki le mordió el labio- Mirko, te necesito, !Ya¡.

Había una diferencia entre Palermo y Martín, el primero era un sádico que solo se merecía la agonía constante, utilizaba el sexo como un medio para poder evadir la realidad, rápido, duro y adiós muy buenas, Palermo se dedicaba a destruir todo a su paso hasta acabar con él, casi nunca tomaba el control en la cama, solo es situaciones específicas o en días que el ánimo estaba por los suelos y su osito estaba de acuerdo. 

Martín era todo lo contrario, por una gran influencia de Mirko, ya no era solo sexo sino hacer el amor, se tomaban su tiempo en todos los preámbulos, su pareja tenía que dar el visto bueno para poder seguir adelante y era lento, apasionado y cuidadoso. Quién iba a creer que Mirko con lo grande que es, le gustaba tomárselo con calma y hacer que Martín se sintiera lo más cómodo posible.

Mirko se quitó su ropa interior, ayudo a Martín a quedarse desnudo, abrió el bote de crema, levantó un poco a su novio para acceder mejor y metió un dedo en su cavidad mientras buscaba el punto. Martín emitió ruidos extraños entre dolor y placer, estaba con lo ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento, clavo sus talones en la espalda de su amante y sus manos agarraban las sábanas.

-Continua- suplico Martín.

Él obedeció, introdujo dos dedos más, mirntras tanto le besaba el cuello y los labios, cuando Martín se retorcía a su toque, él se rió, estaba disfrutando de la necesidad de su amante.

-Necesito más- exigió su inferior.

Mirko saco los dedos y metió su miembro lentamente, las sacudidas eran a ese ritmo al principio, Martín envolvió sus brazos para mantenerlo más cerca y le clavo las uñas por la fricción del momento, ante eso, él aceleró el ritmo dejando a Martín venir bastante rápido, gritando el nombre de su osito y terminando mordiendo su hombro, después de unas estocadas Mirko le siguió, vertiendo su semilla dentro de él. Se separó de él con cuidado, Palermo necesitaba recuperar el aliento, se estableció en el pecho de Mirko, mientras que este le acariciaba.

-¿Bien? - preguntó Helsi.

-Extasiado- ronroneo Martín.

Se escuchó en el pasillo zapatos, portazos, risas y para terminar la voz de Marsella exigiendo que terminaran de una maldita vez su diversión, una Tokio borracha le mando callar empezando una discusión bastante activa. Todos los miembros despertaron, poniendo al profesor cómo la mente solucionadora del conflicto.

-¿Deberíamos intervenir? - pregunto Mirko.

-Ahira mismo no siento las piernas y si me levanto, yo reclamo otra ronda- beso su pecho.

-Eres insaciable- lo dijo acercándose más a él.

-Tú...- la frase fue ahogada por un ruido de trozos rotos y risas en el pasillo, Salva gritando algo mientras pasos rápidos volvían a sus habitaciones.Martín y Mirko se carcajearon del suceso.

-¿Crees que nos habrán oído?-pregunto el más grande.

-Eso espero porque sino tendré que gritar más fuerte- contestó el más pequeño.

Se quedaron dormidos al instante, en los brazos del uno y el otro y sus piernas entrelazadas.

Al día siguiente los hombres encontraron una ventana rota y sus chicas dormiendo en el suelo del cuarto. Palermo emitiendo una sonrisa y Mirko teniendo una marca bastante sorpechosa en el hombro izquierdo. Salva le pregunto si la crema era factible para su piel, Martín le contesto que la crema es formidable.

La noche anterior para todos había sido memorable, menos para el grupo femenino quién tenía resaca por la mañana, Palermo animaba poniendo música a todo volumen para consideración y diversión del grupo y tormento de ellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y dialecto, gracias por leer.
> 
> Estoy empezando en esto.


	5. Estoy bien sin tí.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mañana sin su osito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no son míos, no soy dueña de nada. Todos los derechos son de:
> 
> Vancouver Media
> 
> Atresmedia
> 
> Netflix

Martín yacía en el suelo inmóvil, las palabras sonaban una y otra vez en su mente, haciendo añicos todo su ser, confirmaciones deporables sobre su identidad, sobre él mismo, sobre sus gustos... sangre... había mucha sangre. 

Se despertó sudando y sobresaltado, volvió a tumbarse en la cama buscando un calor que ya no estaba, Mirko se había ido. Se obligó a respirar, a volver a cerrar los ojos pero su angustia ganó la partida y comenzó a llorar.  
Martín era orgulloso, solo pocas personas le habían visto llorar ,no se permitía ninguna debilidad, cuando pasas lo que has pasado te haces fuerte. Después de unos minutos se levantó, cogió un sueter de Mirko y se lo puso, era verde oscuro, como él era más alto y de compresión más grande, la prenda no se ajustaba a su torso y le sobresalía en todas partes, con un pantalón y unas zapatillas se arrastró hacia la cocina en busca de café.

Había llovido los últimos días, hacia frío, seguía nublado y el ánimo de Martín se volvía como la atmósfera, su osito estaba visitando a Narobi, iba a salir de cuentas y expresó que él tenía que estar presente. Le sugirió que le acompañase pero él declinó alegando que pasar unos cuantos días viendo cómo Narobi se quejaba de su estado era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.Sarcasmo.

Así que estaba desayunando los resto de la cena, mientras masticaba un trozo de quesadilla precalentada, el timbre sonó, Martín abrió la puerta con un entusiasmo propio de un entrenador. De pie en el umbral se situaba Almudena la vecina del tercero, una abogada de prestigio, amante del buen vino y el arte, sobre todo de las alocadas historias de Martín.   
Se habían conocido en la bienvenida para ellos y los organizadores eran los miembros de la comunidad, pronto Mirko se había convertido en uno de ellos y Martín solo observaba a los demás siendo indiferente, nadie sabía que estaban juntos y menos que el gigante era homosexual. A ellos no les importa que la gente lo supiera pero la emoción de ver cuánto tiempo podian mantenerlo en secreto era demasiado tentadora.  
Almudena sonrió a Martín portando una bolsa, llevaba una falda negra con una blusa blanca, tacones altos de aguja y un recogido de su pelo negro.   
-Buongiorno- dijo ella en italiano- te ves horrible.  
Martín gimió en respuesta apartándose para que ella pudiera pasar, después cayó al sofá. 

Almudena admiro la estancia con un ojo crítico, después de dejar la bolsa en la cocina, de situó al lado de Martín.

-Querido Matías debes y te exijo que pares de autodestruirse ahora mismo, tengo entradas para ver la nueva obra de teatro, ya sabéis esa vanguardista y tú vas a acampañarne, nadie lo apreciará mejor. - se sentó a su lado y le dio una palmada en el muslo izquierdo- y espero que toda tu ropa este en el tinte.

Martín río ante el comentario, habían salido varias veces a eventos de cultura y obras de arte, Martín lo adoraba y Almudena solo quería ese prestigio. Los dos habían encontrado una alianza bastante factible. El dúo buscaba un peldaño en la élite intelectual y social.

-Hans, en suéter es de Hans,- murmuró él en respuesta- porque...

-¿Y dónde está el tintan?- volvió a recorrer la sala con la mirada.

\- asuntos familiares, Nairo... su hermana está embarazada y ya sabes- contesto hundiéndose más en el sofá.

\- pufff, niños son insoportables y más cuando son pequeños, menos mal que estoy soltera y...- Almudena miro a Martín quién estaba mirando a la nada- has elegido bien, ya sabes por no ir con él.

\- ya...- las mangas del suéter le quedaban largas por ello le cubrían las manos, se las acerco a la cara- además estoy muy ocupado así que te agradecería que te fueras.

Almudena con el cambio de actitud de Martín se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta:

-Cualquiera pensaría que le extrañas- soltó ella.

-Yo no necesito a nadie y toda mi ropa está lavándose, por el maldito tiempo- Lo soltó con la indiferencia tan natural de años usándola.

-Piensa lo del teatro, te he dejado sushi en la nevera, ya lo suponía, aún no entiendo porque vives él. Mi oferta de mudarte conmigo sigue en pie- con esa frase le hizo un guiño- nos vemos, amorie.

Almudena se fue, dejando a Martín solo y en un estado de soledad infinita, le añoraba tanto que empezaba a asustarse, ¿Desde cuándo dependía tanto de Mirko? Con un suspiro se tumbó y cerró los ojos. En los últimos días solo comía y se iba a dormir, Mirko era lo que estaba sonando en su cabeza, aunque jamás admitiría que le necesitaba. Con el aroma de él se quedó dormido abrazándose así mismo y afuera empezando a llover.

Mirko llegó unas horas despues, empapado por la lluvia, el piso estaba en silencio y no se percató de la presencia en su sofá, se duchó y cuando buscaba su jersey viejo verde, era su favorito de todo su armario, le entró el pánico, no estaba. Martín lo habría tirado al fin, negando esa afirmación, camino a la cocina en busca de su apreciada prenda y lo vío. 

Martín estaba acurrucado con su jersey puesto, parecía muy indefenso y vulnerable, Mirko sonrió ante la escena y le tapó con una manta dándole un beso en la frente. Estaba en casa. 

Cuando Martín se despertó había dormido estupendamente y se encontró a su osito haciendo el desayuno, al principio creyó que era una ilusión pero cuando él le dio los buenos días Martin se pellizco para asegurarse.

-Bonito jersey- dijo Mirko sonriendo.

Martín se miro y comprendió que lo llevaba, se puso un poco rojo por la vergüenza pero recobró la compostura de inmediato.

-Toda mi ropa está en el tinte o no se ha podido secar adecuadamente por el maldito tiempo- se excuso Martín.

Mirko lo acerco por la cintura- yo también te he añorado, pequeño.- se lo dijo al oído mientras se ponía rojo.

-pues yo he estado muy bien solo, genial , no me había dado cuenta de que no estabas hasta- le volvió a besar- ¡Deja de interrumpir! 

-¿Quieres que te deje de besar? -pregunto Mirko alzando una ceja.

\- a veces me resulta muy difícil...estaba mejor sin tí- Martín se libero de él.

-¿Te lo vas a quedar?- pregunto su osito.

-¿El jersey? Por supuesto que no, es horrible- se cruzó de brazos mientras lo decía- y si lo quieres, tendrás que quitármelo.

Martín se dibujó una sonrisa pícaro mientras huía de Mirko por la casa, odiaba cuando lo dejaba pero siempre volvía y eso era lo más importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y dialecto, gracias por leer.
> 
> Estoy empezando en esto.
> 
> Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y dialecto, gracias por leer.
> 
> Estoy empezando en esto.


End file.
